Standard computer-related and television displays have width-to-height aspect ratios of 1.33:1. The greater relative width of standard displays accommodates in part the relatively greater horizontal field of view of human vision. However, the relative horizontal field of view of human vision is significantly greater than the 1.33:1 aspect ratio of standard displays. As a consequence, a variety of display formats have been developed to better accommodate the relatively greater horizontal field of view of human vision. For example, high-definition television (HDTV) displays are characterized by aspect ratios of 16:9 (i.e., about 1.78:1), and the wide-screen cinematic displays such as Cinemascope® and Super Panavision© have aspect ratios of 2.35:1 and 2.55:1, respectively.
Some electronic- or computer-based display systems project a display image onto a display screen for viewing by typically multiple viewers. These display systems employ an electronic or multimedia optical projector that may use liquid crystal cells, digital micro-mirrors, etc. to form a display image that is projected onto a display screen. Such electronic projectors are available under a variety of trademarks including Sony®, Hitachi®, Sharp®, In Focus®, Epson®, etc. In some implementations, the electronic projector is positioned in front of a reflective display screen (i.e., on the same side of the screen as the viewer). In other implementations, the electronic projector is positioned behind a translucent display screen (i.e., on the opposite side of the screen relative to the viewer). Conventional electronic projectors provide display images with the standard 1.33:1 aspect ratio.